The prior art is documented with various types of adjustable headrest assemblies. Hoekstra, U.S. Pat. No. 7,140,687 teaches a spring loaded headrest with a head support connected to a rail adjustably mounted to a housing for moving the headrest between use and stow positions. The rail is further biased to the stow position upon releasing a lock member and such that movement of the seatback from the use to stow positions cause the headrest to likewise retract. A similar headrest retraction mechanism is depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 6,192,565, to Tame and by which a control mechanism automatically moves the headrest between deployed and retracted positions in response to pivotal movement of the seat back. Other examples of prior art headrest designs include those disclosed in each of Veine, U.S. Pat. No. 6,767,064, Fischer, U.S. Pat. No. 6,390,558, Estrada, U.S. Pat. No. 6,607,242 and Bartels, U.S. Pat. No. 6,648,415.